クリムソンフェアリー
by Ameyoke
Summary: 私が見た夢に基づき。現在茜と静雄が一緒に住んでるの。静雄がいろんな人に嫌われて、彼の彼女として茜は狙われてるんです。茜を助けるために一番大きな罪を作るのです。。。日本語の校は日本語の先生のおかげです！


茜色の要請

Crimson Fairy

(ｸﾘﾑｿﾝﾌｪｱﾘｰ)

小説デュラララ! から

平和島静雄と粟楠茜の話

「行ってきます！」茜は靴をはいて、準備をしました。「今日は大学の授業があるんだからね。」

「オウ！」平和島静雄が二人のアパートのシャワーから答えました。男のシャンプーのにおいが湯煙と一緒に、ドアの隙間から流れてきました。静雄と茜は茜が高校三年生のころから付き合っていたのです。彼は彼女より１４年年上なのに、やっと告白する勇気を出したのです。茜は静雄の強さと優しさに憧れました。その憧れはいずれ、恋になりました。この世界で、静雄のいない場所になんて住めないと思い、一緒にアパートに引っ越しました。安くても、彼らのスタイルにぴったりのアパートです。

シャワーの後、静雄はバスタオルをまいて、タバコに火をつけました。二人で住んでたのに、夜はただ一緒に寝ただけです。いや．．．変な意味じゃなくてね？パジャマで抱き合って、茜が彼の黒いティーシャツに耳をあてて、心臓の音を聞きました。静雄はただ茜がそばにいるだけでうれしかったのですが、最近はちょっと我慢も限界になってきていました。新しい気持ちが彼の心に忍び込んできました．．．欲求。

「アアアッ！」自分の態度にむかついて、頭をグシャグシャしました。彼はとても強いので、自分の色欲のせいで彼女の小さな、壊れやすい妖精みたいな体を壊してしまうのではないかと怖かったのです。とりあえず今は諦めました。とりあえずね。

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

「ギャアアアアア！」静雄の怒りに触れ、倒れた犠牲者が池袋の道にすっ飛んでいきました。借金を約束どおりに返してない．．．いや、最初から返すつもりはなかったのでしょう。

「もう一人片付いた。」静雄が首をけきけきとマッサージしました。「よし！次！」

静雄の雇い主のトムが次のアドレスを確かめました。「えっと。。。次は．．．」

言い終わらないうちに、乱暴者たちが二人を囲みました。

「復讐のために来たのさ～」乱暴者がケラケラと笑いました。退屈そうな目で、静雄が彼らの方をむきました。

「かかって来いよ、このやろう！！！」

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

「ゴホゴホ！」乱暴者の一人が血を吐きました。襟でつかまえた静雄がジロジロと見ました。

「．．．お前の勝ちだから．．．ひとつヒントやろうか．．．？」

「ん？」

「お前の女．．．粟楠茜．．．一人で歩くのは、アブねーぜ．．．」乱暴者は、キザに笑いました。「まあ．．．たぶんもう遅いだけどな．．．」

「キサマ．．．！！！」静雄はそいつを地面に殴り飛ばして、飛ぶように走りました。

「ちょっと、静雄？！どこ行くんだよ？！」

「タイムだ！」

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

「それでね、それでね、すごくかっこいい男の人が入り口で立ってるんだけど．．．」女子大学生が言いました。

「えッ」

「誰かを探して、生徒たちを脅してるんだって．．．怖っ．．．」

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

「教えろ！粟楠茜はどこにいる？！」静雄が男子生徒の首っ玉をつかみました。

「キッ桐条ビルにいると思うッ！」生徒は息を詰まらせて言いました。

「静雄！」茜の声が呼びました。彼女のほうを振り向いた瞬間、ショックでタバコと男子生徒を地面に落としてしまいした。スタスタと彼女のところまでに歩きました。

「茜！」ギュッと抱きしめました。

「静雄、どうしたの？仕事は？」茜も静雄を抱き返しました。

「あ．．．」急いで、言抜けを考えました。ただの乱暴者の脅しなんかで怖がらせたくなかったのです。「いや．．．ただ．．．迎えに着たんだ。トムが今日はもういいって．．．」

「そう？」茜は首をひねりました。「ありがとう。うれしいよ。」話をする内に、雨が降ってきました。

「すっげー降ってきたな。。。」静雄がツマヨウジを口に入れて言いました。茜がいる時は、タバコをすうのはいやだったのです。茜が肺がんになってしまったりしたら大変です。ただ口に何かを入れる癖がどうしても直るらなかったのです。

「あ、かさ持ってるよ。」茜が彼の考えを察して、かばんからかさを出しました。二人の上に開きました。

「俺が持ってやる。」静雄はかさをとりあげて、二人の頭を雨から守りました。「待った．．．まだお前がぬれてるぞ。」彼女に微笑みかけました。「こっち来い。」びっくりした茜は、顔にもみじを散らしてコックンとうなずき、彼の腕につかまりました。テレて顔をそらしました。

まったく、このくらいでテレるのなら、次のステップはどうすんだよ？

「迎えに来てくれてありがとう．．．」

「それもう言わなくてもいいって、茜．．．」顔が真っ赤でした。

「うん．．．分かってる．．．ただ．．．もう一度言いたかっただけ。」瞳を閉じて、彼の腕をヌクヌクとだきしめました。

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

「ああ、おかしら？」静雄がさっき脅した男子生徒が携帯でつぶやきました。「キャンパスで失敗。ターゲットはつまらなかった。」

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

「晩飯どうする？」静雄がスエットパンツと黒いティーシャツでテーブルで座りました。まだ３時でしたが、早く計画しておきたかったのです。

「ん．．．パスタ？」茜が言いました。

「パスタ、あるのか？」

「ううん。私が買ってくる！」立とうとする彼女の腕を、静雄がつかみました。

「今夜はここで休め。俺が飯作ってやる。」彼らの寝床に行って、微笑みました。「でもとりあえずちょっと昼寝しようか。」静雄が疲れた顔でベッドに入りました。茜もとなりに横になりました。静雄は、彼女の小さな体の周りに腕をまわしました。

「静雄？」茜がささやきました。静雄は彼女の冬の夜のカラスみたいな黒い髪をなでました。

「何でもねーよ。ただお前が無事なのを確認してるだけさ。」茜の額にキスをして、眠りに落ちていきました。

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

５時になっても、静雄はまだ眠ったままです。

「きっと一所懸命働いてるんだね．．．」茜は彼がよく夜も働いていることを思い出して、二人のために無理してないことを願いました。寝ている間にゴロゴロして、彼の口は半分あんぐり開いています。

茜は、こっそり自分でパスタを買いにいくことにしました。だって静雄は、先週からパスタを食べたがっていたのです。

「行ってきます。」茜はささやいて、彼の唇にキスをしました。ほっぺたに、彼の遅い、暖かな、眠息を感じました。

「アカ．．．ネ．．．」彼がつぶやきました。ばれたかと茜はフッと振り向きましたが、まだ眠っています。フ～。茜は財布を取り、戸に鍵をかけて、行ってしまいました。

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

5時半。静雄がやっと目をさましました。眠そうに目をこすりながら、顔を上げました。

「茜．．．」静かな声で呼んで、彼女の返事を待ちました。しかし、返事が来ません。

「茜？！」台所に走ると、そこにメモがおいてあります。

しずお、

パスタを買いに行く。すぐ戻るね。(^_^)

茜

静雄はあわてて消失へ走って、バーテンダー服に着替えました。かぎをかけた時、携帯がブ～ブ～とズボンのポケットの中でふるえました。

「誰だ？！」大声で答えながら、彼女を探しに走り出しました。

「気をつけろと言ったのになあ．．．」いやな声が笑いました。「クラブ・ベロニカに来い。早くしないと、俺たちがお前の女と遊ぶのを見られなくなっちまうぞ？」

「キサマ．．．！！！」静雄は悪魔のように怒り狂いました。その時、茜の声が泣き叫ぶのが聞こえました。

「茜．．．だっけ？背が低いのに、いい胸してるじゃん？今触ってるんだ．．．やわらかくて、気持ちいいなあ．．．」悪魔のように笑い声を聞いて、静雄は携帯を五つに握りつぶしました。新幹線の早さで、彼女の元へ走りました。

「あかね！！！」

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

クラブ・ベロニカ。昔つぶれたクラブで、不良たちがそこで集まっていました。茜が無理やりひざに座らされて、シャツをぬがされ、ブラジャーを切られて、スカートももうそんなに残っていません。

「ああ、来た来た。」番町がにやにや笑いました。「せっかく良い所だったのになあ．．．」

連中の一人がパンツのストップをさわりました。

「イヤ！！！イヤッッッ！！！」茜は怖がって叫びましたが、顔をバシッと殴られました。

「うるせえ！！！」

「キャ！！！」

「．．．！」静雄がクラブに入ってくると、自分の彼女が輪姦されていると思って、ショックを受けました。茜は苦しみながら、涙のあふれてる目で静雄を見つめました。

「静雄．．．」静かな声で泣きました。「助けて．．．！」

「茜．．．目を閉じろ．．．！」静雄は口のツマヨウジを噛み潰して、走り出しました。「グアアアアアアアッッ！！！！」静雄が暴れ始めました。これは普通の暴れではありません。手加減なしです。人の頭と体の中身が出るまで壁にたたきつけました。不良たちは銃で抵抗しましたが、無駄でした。番町の場合には．．．

「いッいや！くるな！！！化け物め！！！」震えてる手で銃をかかげましたが、一番ひどいお仕置きが来ました。静雄の手で、頭を首からもぎ取られたのです。死体が地面に落ちました。

不良は一人残らず死にました。これは今までの静雄の暴力の中でも一番罪なもの。でも．．．！

「茜．．．そのまま目を閉じていてくれ。俺が運んでやる。」お姫様だっこをして、ぎゅっと胸に抱きました。茜の半分裸の体を自分のジャケットで覆いました。茜は涙を流しながら、不安そうにこっくりうなずきました。池袋の道を歩いてゆくと、周りがジロジロと見ています。二人は一言も言いません。

その瞬間まで．．．

「愛してる。」静雄はささやきました。はっきりと言ったのは、初めてです。どんなにデートをしたって、どんなにキスしたって、静雄は今まで一度もそんなことは言わなかったのです。今こそ、突然勇気が出ました。

「．．．うん．．．あたしも静雄を愛してる。」泣きそうな声で、茜も静かに答えました。

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

アパートで、茜はシャワーを浴びました。輪姦はされていないけど、襲われてたと静雄に報告しました。女の子には永遠の傷になるかもしれません。

静雄はスエットパンツをはいて、ベッドに入る準備をしました。シャツを着ようとしたその時、茜がバスルームから走ってきて、タオルだけで静雄を抱きしめました。

「あたしはもう．．．お嫁さんになれないよ．．．」涙がほっぺたを流れおちました。「しずおッ」

「クッ！」静雄はぐるっと振り向き、茜の濡れた体を裸の胸に抱き寄せました。「バカ言うな！俺がそんなこと気にすると思うのかよ？！」耳元で話しました。「愛してる、茜ッッ！何があっても、俺が受けとめる！お前は俺にとって茜だ。それだけだ！」

「静雄．．．」

「俺がお前と結婚する。」覚悟のあふれた目で、彼女を見つめました。「一所懸命働く。出世もするし、指輪を買うからッ」

「ううん。」茜は頭をブンブン振りました。「指輪とか結婚式なんていらないよ。ただ．．．静雄の物になりたい。」二人は目を閉じてキスしました。ベッドにゆっくりと横になりました。「愛してる。静雄と一つになりたい。」

～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～＊～

真夜中の月明かりが裸の体にこぼれました。静雄は茜の裸の体を引き寄せて、知らない場所に飛んで行ってしまわないようにと強く抱きしめました。

「きれい．．．」茜が胸の中にささやきました。「強さも、優しさも．．．体も、キンパツも．．．全部。」

「それは普通男が言うことだろ。」静雄は言って、茜の頭にキスをしました。ハスの香りのシャンプーが鼻をくすぐりました。手で茜の体の曲線をなぞりながら、いつか子供ができるのだろうかと想像して、きれいな胸をやさしくいとおしみました。そのやわらかい、暖かい胸。「お前の体の美しさに夢中だ。」右骨にくちずけしました。

「愛してる、茜。」

「愛してる、静雄。」

誓いを繰返しながら、婚約者たちはそれぞれの腕の中で眠りに落ちて行きました。

_**おわり**_


End file.
